


Grounded

by Revakah



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah
Summary: Kaladin, Dalinar, and one hundred words.
Relationships: Kaladin/Dalinar Kholin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> You've heard of "plot, what plot?" now it's time for "setting, what setting?"

Strange, but Kaladin felt more grounded falling through the sky during a highstorm than he does right now. 

He's not sure how they even ended up here, how this happened, but-

_-a conversation-_

_-spheres, drained of light-_

_-laughter-_

_-fingers touching, a spark, a breath, a moment-_

_-a question-_

_-an answer-_

On his back, legs spread wide over Dalinar's broad, scarred shoulders; Dalinar's mouth worrying dark bruises into skin that vanish almost as soon as they appear; Dalinar's hands tight on his hips; stormlight beginning to flicker and haze between their bodies-

How? 

Kaladin finds he really, _really_ does not care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💙


End file.
